


Night Shift

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Gen, Kittens, Late Night Conversations, RvB Platonic Week, The Kittens of Chorus, United Army of Chorus, but not actually dirty talk, s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Katie Jensen loves the night shift.  Especially when she makes an unexpected discovery in the motor pool.Written for RvB Platonic Week Day 2 - Ladies Night





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to whimsical-writer and eclaire-de-lune who provided the prompt and cat name, respectively

Katie really likes the night shift.  It seems like she’s the only one.  Yes, Andersmith can tolerate it once he’s had a day for his biorhythms to get reoriented, but Palomo and Bitters are constantly sneaking away to catch some shut eye.  But in the dead of night while most everyone is sleeping and the motor pool is quiet, Katie absolutely thrives.  It’s the alone time.  And the fact that no one’s around to look over her shoulder and critique her work.  In fact, if anyone else is in the motor pool after hours, she has the authority to shoo them away and reclaim her space.

Tonight, she’s halfway through rebuilding a warthog engine, humming under her breath as she works, when she hears a voice carrying through the night.  “Oh hello!  I know, I’m late.  I’m very late.  How will you ever forgive me?”

Katie jolts upright, bashing her helmet against the hood.   _Small miracles_ , she thinks as she sets her tools aside.  Sure she hears the occasional murmur from guards talking on patrol, but this is different.  For one, she knows this voice.  For another, what the hell is Dr. Grey doing loitering around the motor pool well past lights out?

“Yes, you better get in there before the big guy shows up and scares you off.  Oh, you’re so small and smooth.  Yeah, get in there, you rascal.”

Is Dr. Grey...with someone?  Katie’s seen Sarge leaving the mess hall with two trays before, always headed toward the infirmary, but why would they meet up in the motor pool?  Especially when they both have private quarters.  But before she can stop herself, Katie creeps toward the back wall, her steps measured and her ears peeled.

“Look at you go,” Dr. Grey coos, her voice growing louder the closer Katie gets.  “Go on, keep gobbling down what I give you.  What a good little man!”

_I’m not one to judge, but this is the weirdest bedroom talk ever.  Does she have a reverse size kink or something?_

“Oh, what is it?  You hear something?”  Dr. Grey pauses before calling.  “Hello, is anyone out there?  You should give yourself up now before I sic my attack cat on you.  I warn you, he’s genetically engineered to kill you with cuteness.”

At the word “attack cat,” Katie ducks out from behind one of the jeeps.  There against the back wall, she sees Dr. Grey, her hair a frizzy graying mess, a bony brown kitten nestled in her arms.  Dr. Grey smiles softly, cuddling the kitten to her chest and scritching up under his chin.  “Oh, silly, that’s just Lieutenant Jensen.  She’s not gonna hurt you one bit.  Good evening, Lieutenant,” she says, her tone changing subtly, still high pitched and excited but also decidedly less condescending.  “I didn’t realize anyone was here.  I just came down to give Joe dinner.  Normally I try to make it turning normal business hours, but Joenes decided he wanted to try dying on me during surgery.  Silly men,” she looks down at the kitten who has slowly started to squirm away from her, “they keep trying to die just to spite us, don’t they Joe?”

Katie stares.  Thank God her helmet hides her wide eyes and gaping mouth, because the expression on her face has got to be pretty embarrassing.  After all, here’s Dr. Emily Grey, one of the smartest women in the war effort, if not on the entire planet, and Katie thought she was getting down and dirty with someone.  Her cheeks burn, but Katie forces herself to say something.  “I didn’t know there were any strays here.”

“Oh there’s a whole colony of them,” Dr. Grey explains.  “They’re about the only species that hasn’t steered clear of Armonia.  And they just keep multiplying.  In my spare time, I’m trying to learn more about their anatomy so I can start spaying and neutering, but there are only so many hours in the day.  Aren’t there, Joe?”  She plays with the kittens paws as he tries to wriggle free.  Looking back to Katie, Dr. Grey tilts her head just so.  “You wanna come say hello?”

Nodding dumbly, Katie steps forward cautiously, moving slowly and smoothly not to startle the kitten.  Wouldn’t do for her to spook him and get Dr. Grey all scratched up.  Not at all.  When she’s arms length away, Katie tugs off her grease-stained glove and extends her hand toward the kitten.  Eyes wide, he retreats even as Dr. Grey holds him out.  He takes a quick sniff of her fingers before nipping Dr. Grey and jerking free of her grip.  He lands for just a second before scampering off under the back wall.  “Joseph Jay Cat,” Dr. Grey exclaims in a huff, “that was rude, young man!”

“Joseph?”

Dr. Grey shrugs.  “A girl can only be so creative after pulling a doub--dammit!”  A pager at her hip starts buzzing.  Dr. Grey takes one look at the screen and shakes her head.  “Joenes is getting a talking to once his BP stops crashing.”

As she turns toward the main entrance, Katie scrambles after her.  “Dr. Grey, my sister was pre-vet for a few years before Chorus U closed down.  If you’d like I can see if I have any of her old textbooks on my drive.”

Dr. Grey beams.  “Oh, wouldn’t that be something!  Please, bring them by the infirmary if you find them.”  Then, her pager blares again, and Grey sprints away with a shriek of “Damn you, Joenes!”

For a minute or so, Katie watches her disappear into the darkness.  What must it be like, having so many lives dependent on you?  When she was a kid, she’d wanted to be a doctor.  Now, she’s glad she never had a chance to pursue it.  High pressure situations aren’t exactly her strong suit.  At least they have Dr. Grey watching over them.

Katie tugs back on her glove and heads back to the warthog.  Hopefully she can put have it in working order by first light.  But after an hour or so of working, her armor’s proximity sensors start dinging.  She leans out from the engine block to check her six and finds a pair of kittens weaving between her ankles.  One of them she recognizes as the brown tabby, Joe.  The other, a white and gray calico, bashes her forehead against Katie’s foot before scampering over at batting a loose spark plug across the motor pool pavement.  

At the tinny _clink-clink-clink_ of the burned out part across the floor, Katie grins and turns back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and concrit welcome! Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
